Sweet
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: [ RanKen ] Ran now has something against a certain candy and food that Ken really likes... [ R'r!!!! Updated again!!!]
1. Plan A: Blowpops

A/n: Yaoi, warning for hentainess on candy that you might be licking now... o_o....  
  
-Sweet-  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
  
  
When did Ken like Blowpop?  
  
  
  
Blowpops...  
  
All that suger and flavor compacted into a round near oval shape that had the pink gum that just waiting to be bitten into. Then let the saliva in that hot mouth have it soften up into a sticky goo to chew on endlessly.  
  
And that was what Ken was doing.  
  
Not chewing on the gum, not yet, but licking in slow savoring laps over that ripe red surface. Letting the rough hard surface become smooth and glistening from his attention. How long will it take? How many licks until the end?  
  
Or the end for Aya?  
  
Ken had started on the suger infested treat ten minutes ago and still hasn't stopped giving that ball his special attention, not reaching the gum just yet. This veiw wasn't giving Aya any rest either. He couldn't stop watching, whenever Ken was in sight, the brunette suck on that thing.  
  
It has caused the 'Ice King' to have hentai thoughts.  
  
Hentai thoughts about Ken and what else that mouth could do and not with that damn candy pop.  
  
Not like he was going to say that out loud. No way. Have Ken scared to death of him. Ken was a innocent, hot-headed, brunette that doesn't know a thing about intimancy with another man. Yet he was sure getting into it with that blowpop! Just the name of that sort of candy makes Aya Fujimiya want to run to his room and hide for a few hours.  
  
He should do that now, while Ken was still sucking on that thing, get out of this place and hope to Kami-sama he doesn't have a dream about this too. No, he didn't want any more dreams, erotic dreams about Ken Hidaka, the Baka, in all his glory. Drives this man nuts at nights to wake up in an empty cold bed with only himself.  
  
Now this...  
  
"Aya-kun! You're bleeding!" Omi's high vocal voice peirced Aya's ears, having the poor man jump.  
  
He was bleeding?  
  
There was a few thick droplets of red which had splattered over the white counter he had been leaning on, his blood. He was bleeding? Again, he couldn't believe it. First of all, there hasn't been a mission for three days, second, he didn't have any injuries on that mission, third, where was he bleeding at?  
  
The shock of having bled without knowing, hasn't worn off just yet.  
  
Soon his pale sensitive lips felt the thick warm liquid cover over the indent curve then drip off over the buttom. His fingers instantly reach up to where he must be bleeding. His nose.  
  
Violet eyes widen a bit. A Nose Bleed!?  
  
B-but when did he, the almighty leader, get nose bleeds?!  
  
'Staring at your fantasy lover alittle too long?' That inner voice mocked, one that suspisiously sounds like Youji. Its one thing to lust after Ken, another to have his other, rather annoying, team mate in his head as an inner voice.  
  
The bleeding hasn't stopped, so covering it with his hand didn't help much at all. He kept his eyes to the ground, he did not want to see what anyone else thinks about this. The silent, cold, exotic, stick-up-his-ass, Aya Fujimiya has a nose bleed! With all grace and ice, the red head moved out of the flowershop to the back room, as if he didn't have a bloody nose.  
  
In the back room, he began to search for anything to stop the bleeding, cram something up there and wait for a while in a strange postion, maybe lock the door too. Keep everyone out, not let them see that this man was normal, and he was HENTAI!  
  
Least he doesn't see Ken anymore with that little thing which caused his 'problem'.  
  
Fate just loves playing with him doesn't she?  
  
"Aya, yeh okah?" Ken asked, coming into the room while Aya was still looking, speaking around the blowpop that was expanding part of his cheek.  
  
"Yes." He kept looking, he was not going to look at HIM.  
  
There was that smack pop of that treat escaping with little care. That, to Aya, was not helping. "Here," he felt that warm grasp of the brunette pulling him to face him, "I got a hankie."  
  
Hankie? Who says 'hankie' anymore?  
  
Aya forgot all else when he got a eye full of that face, so close, near kissable. But would he want his blood smeared over those lips that already wet and red by the pop? No, for then Ken might suspect something. He adverted his gaze to the white cloth that was slowly becoming red. He should be the one doing this, wiping it away instead of Ken doing it, but his hands were busy grasping the table he descided to lean on for his knees might give out any second.  
  
"Isn't it true? That people only get nose bleed because they have hentai thoughts or something like that?" That question sounded so innocent, so light, but Aya's ears, it was his doom!  
  
Change the subject? Don't let this continue, get the mask back on!  
  
He snatched the cloth from Ken's tentative hand, ready to stick the thing up his nose, but just incase it could get worse, he kept it pressed over his noce, cover the faltering of his lips, the tremble of fear. All he could do at the moment was glare back at the man who had rocked his world, in his dreams anyway, to try and have him back off. But this was Ken, the one who punched him on their second meeting. "I wouldn't know..." He tried to pile his voice with as much ice he could muster.  
  
His eyes fell on those puckered lips which had surrounded the white stick, beyond that would be hot heaven. "What flavor is that...?" It slipped out before he could catch it.  
  
There was that pop and smack as Ken pulled that blowpop out again. STOP that Ken!  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
Oo! So those lips would taste of that sweet fruit, Aya could almost taste it. Why did Ken have to say it like the pop itself was his intimate lover instead, that it could satisfy his every need? Damn that blowpop!  
  
And strawberry! Why strawberry!? Aya-chan used to call him Strawberry-head* whenever she felt like teasing him. Oh he had to remember that NOW!  
  
His nose started bleeding again.  
  
He had to get out of here, now. Ken was still too close for HIS comfort. "This is all your fault..." He muttered, slipping away as best he could without touching that warmth that radiated from the innocent chocolate- head. He was sure Ken didn't hear that...  
  
Escaping out of the Flowershop as well, he went straight for his room.  
  
Ken was still standing in the backroom, having his gaze to the open door which Aya went out from, taking that hankie Youji threw at him before he came in. That was useful, doubt he'll get it back for Youji though. He placed the blowpop into his mouth, letting the heavy thing roll around over his tongue. The corner of his lips twitched, candy always gave him a smile, but what just happened made him want to smile wider but he got this pop in his mouth.  
  
His little plan worked, well, part of it did. He had wanted to seduce Aya, using innocence and a lollipop to aid him, he was mildly surprised that he gave the man a nose bleed! Ken had made sure that he was almost always in the redhead's veiw, sucking on this treat with alot of intimate love.  
  
The second part of the plan was to keep Aya in here so maybe he could find out what the man thought of blowpops, if he ever had one, many questions, but that hentai question just popped out. Heh, the man was a liar, saying he didn't know, and what about that staring all morning? He had felt Aya's gaze on him.  
  
Now Aya was gone, so the plan of seduction didn't work out too well, but it made Ken all the more determined. He was going to have Aya, no matter how many blowpops it will take. Blowpops were an addiction to his secret weapons...  
  
He smacked his lips, having another taste of strawberry.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Maybe he wasn't THAT innocent...  
  
-Fin!-  
  
Whahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Diclaimer: They never belonged to me... Neither did the candy.  
  
Damnit, now I want a blowpop... ~.^  
  
Whahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!....-coughs- 


	2. Plan B: Use the buns!

An: I felt like this needed more chapters, Ken needed more things to try and seduce Ran with. Hehe I want to thank Jin with her help, she has some really good ideas.  
  
-Sweet: The continuation with suger love-  
  
By Keeshe  
  
( Ran's POV )  
  
I think I lost a half a pint of blood yesterday.  
  
I think I lost more then I have on any mission.  
  
Which is bad right?  
  
I shouldn't lose that much, it would ruin my health... And blood on the carpet! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of the carpet! I bet you don't since when does anyone gets nose bleeds from watching a very handsome, very sexy man suck lovingly over a blowpop....  
  
Ok... Maybe alot of people would. If you all know Ken Hidaka!  
  
Ken will kill me by either blood lose or making me with sexually frustration.  
  
Damn that blowpop...  
  
It can't be much worse right? Least I didn't have a dream about it. See, I didn't have a dream about Ken with that blowpop because I didn't sleep! Why sleep and be tortured? It was a good six hours sitting in bed wondering what Ken was doing, what postion does he sleep in, what was he dreaming about. All wonderful thoughts, all the things I usually think of when I can't or don't want to sleep.  
  
Since it's morning now, I better get up and have some breakfast. Can't be late to open the shop, yesterday went all wrong, can't make the same thing happen again. I'll make Youji pay if he says one word about yesterday and my nosebleed. Think I won't shove that katana up his ass? I don't mind cleaning shit off it later! I don't want to hear that I am one bit normal... I am Abyssinian! Leader to Weiß!  
  
I press over my black t-shirt as best as I could with my hands, it got wrinkles! I hate wrinkles! When did this fine shirt get wrinkles? Damn it all, ever since I got this -feeling- for Ken, my life has been going into a spin, nothing has gone right! I am getting nosebleeds, wrinkles in my clothes, hentai thoughts! Everything that was not me!  
  
Least I am not a klutz, and I am not going to jinx myself as I go down the stairs from the bed rooms to head into the kitchen. Damn I need some food, get some blood back.  
  
  
  
( Ken's POV )  
  
My heart must be beating a mile a minute.  
  
This was Youji's idea this time.  
  
I was still up for the strawberry blowpops. Strawberry is my favorite... And Aya has to taste like strawberry!  
  
Mmm strawberry and cream so good...  
  
Damnit I am off the subject!  
  
Anyway, the subject is plan b of me seducing Aya. Can't believe Youji is helping. Well of course Youji is helping, he likes to see that stick out of Aya's ass sometime. His words exactly...  
  
Does anyone like warm gooy frosted cinnamon buns? You know, the type on commericals where the bun is torn and the white goo starts to stretch or drip down? Yep, if you know what I am talking about and others that know Youji and his sexual joys then you know what I am going to do...  
  
To those who don't get it just yet, this is the plan. When Aya comes in, I take a good bite of the bun, get my lips covered by the glaze to...make it look like... YES! That!  
  
I am not going to say it...  
  
Even I am not that much like Youji! I was crazy when I did the blowpop...  
  
This is what happens when getting no sleep after trying to seduce a guy, you go crazy with doubt and fear! Well, for me anyway.  
  
Ok, I hear him coming in. Now also after taking the bite and getting my lips all gooy, I gotta try to make myself seem innocent and make him think of... that. Youji said this will work! I just hope my voice will work.. Heh.. God. I got to stop blushing...  
  
Oh, oh! Here he comes! I pick up the large bun, still warm from where ever Youji got them. I take a good bite right when the man of my dreams comes strolling in. Mmm muh gud! Th's is sooo guuh! I gotta chew. I feel the warm frost over my lips, and to make it just right for that kind of message, some of it was coming down the corner of my lip and down my chin.  
  
Oh this is so naughty! I can't help but smile, if I see myself now, I bet I would be laughing, but I do not want to choke.  
  
Note: Don't choke, don't choke, don't choke!  
  
I pause eating, about to say something, but... Aya ran away! He was staring at me, turns around, and RAN! What?! I didn't get to say anything! I was also stuck in my chair, I wanted to go after him but my legs won't move.  
  
Youji came into the kitchen, baffled as I was, it showed all over his face. I am still surprised he was awake at this time, don't think he wanted to miss this either.. Now remember I didn't clean up my face just yet. Youji looked at my face, or more in detail, my mouth, stared, then started laughing so hard.  
  
Wait... was it really that convincing?! YAH!  
  
Now...  
  
Why did he run?!  
  
Wait... I gotta cough, I didn't chew enough and swallowed to early.  
  
Neeeh I'm choking!  
  
Nooo! I pound my chest. I feel a hand on my back, hard slaps. Ahh now it goes down. Thanks Youji.  
  
I guess I owe him again.  
  
"What do you think he's doing?" I ask, a bit croaked, I need my milk..  
  
"Bleeding again I bet.. God, that was great! Too bad he didn't stay for more." Youji still chuckled about all this.  
  
"Well, guess we go into plan c?"  
  
Youji nods.  
  
  
  
( Ran's POV )  
  
Damn Blowpops....  
  
Damn Cinnamonbuns with those frosty glaze...  
  
Damn them, damn them, damn them!!!  
  
I need another tissue...  
  
  
  
-FIN!-  
  
For that chapter anyway. Whahaha!!! Okay... Were they really Ooc? I wanna know!  
  
And does anyone want to guess what might the next chapter will be of? Any suggestions? I wouldn't mind! ^__^  
  
BUT Fact.. This is all humor, maybe romance... I don't know why but I just love torturing Ran with Nosebleeds and Ken. Whahahahaha! There will be a story, not Sweet, that will have Ken finally getting Ran. Hehehe. I got a few more stories to work on. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
@__@ KEN RUSH!!! aka Suger Rush  
  
-Keeshe  
  
Review!!! I wanna know what ya think!!! ^___^ 


	3. Plan C: Twizzler and Twinkie Final Plan

A/N: Whahaha! I have another chapter to Sweet! And I say this will be a final one for Sweet for there will be a Sequel to this.  
  
Tortie-chu: YES, I AM NUTZ! AND I AM LOVING IT! -insane laugh-  
  
  
  
-Sweet:  
  
  
  
10:34 p.m.  
  
Time was going on forever. Too slow too.  
  
Ran fell back on his bed, the pillow giving that soft puff. For one who has grace of a feline and the pose of ice glacier, he was feeling rather indolent. He couldn't sleep, he tried, but he just couldn't. Reason? There was always a reason, and Ken was that.  
  
He tried to keep away from the brunette, all day he tired, but one time or another, Ken was somewhere in his sight.  
  
After that rather surprising opening to the morning in the kitchen, Ran had to wait until his shift started to get out of his room. Had another nose bleed... Where has all his control gone? Why did the mask go?  
  
When has he ever gotten so deep into his bodily desires? Maybe it was that time seeing Ken come out of the bathroom, wearing that towel, his tan skin glisten of clean and damn skin, a true Adronis. Thats when it all started, the feeling, no.. It started from the very beginning they had all came together as a team, Ran wanted to protect Ken the most, as with his sister. The protectiveness, turned to possesiveness; Ran never liked Yuriko or whenever Youji just got alittle too close to Ken... There were other emotions that came with it all, emotions colliding with the next driving him up the wall behind his passive mask.  
  
Then the hormones came in, Ken and a towel included.  
  
Ran turned on his side, groaning softly of his frustration. His erected frustration.  
  
He needs sleep!  
  
10:55 pm...  
  
The red digits glowed mockingly, but unnoticed for Ran has his head buried under his pillow. Least he didn't have one of those clocks that give the sound of ticking. Tick...Tick... Thank god he didn't or the little machine would have tasted the wrath of the Katana days ago.  
  
Soft light from the hallway which connects to each appartment was growing wider by the handless swing of Ran's door being opened. The hinges gave a tiny squeak, alearting the leader of assassins. A shadow was silhouetted by that light, letting the dark form be noticed to tired violet eyes which picked from the bottom of the abused pillow.  
  
Ran nearly fell out of his bed at finding who was at his door.  
  
KEN!  
  
It was Ken... In... in...nothing!  
  
Naked, bare to the skin, birthday suit, nude, exposed in all glory, NAKED!  
  
The redhead grabbed the pillow off him to sit up, eyes still glued to what must be a clear fantasy, was Ken really...really... OH MY GOD.... From those tanned toes to that mop of chocolate bangs did Ran get the full montey.  
  
Ken leaned against the door frame, giving him that carnal grin, his one hand placed on his hip as the other twirled twizzler between those slender fingers. White teeth pulled into that red treat to gnaw then chew, a smile not wavering from those lips.  
  
"Hi..." He wiggled those brows suggestively, looking to have not a care in the world that he was naked in front of another man, eating the candy no less.  
  
"K...K... Ken... W-what are...you... !"  
  
Ran couldn't finish the question for when he spoke the man of his dreams, in nakedness and cheer come over in good speed and hopped onto his bed, having the poor redhead beneathe him.  
  
"Oi, Aya-koi... I wanna have some fun..." With that said, the naked brunette leaned down and captured those lips into a passionate, stomach clentching, soul stirring kiss...  
  
Amethyst eyes snapped open to the darkness of the room.  
  
There was no light.  
  
There was no pillow covering his head.  
  
There was NO NAKED KEN!  
  
Damnit!!!  
  
Ran sat up, running a hand through that sweat damp hair. It was only a dream. A very kinky dream. Worse then before, worse then ever, it was the very first time that Ken was actually naked in the beginning! And it wasn't real...  
  
Something was sticky under his sheets... Once his lamp was on, he lifted his sheets to have a look.*  
  
Oh... That was real...  
  
Growling out the frustration of everything that was being against him, he got off his bed and tore off the sheets from the nice bed. They were in need of a wash. He could live staying awake for two hours, it was not going to kill him.  
  
He glanced to his clock. 10:45 p.m.**  
  
Eleven freakin' minutes!  
  
KEN was going to kill him!  
  
----  
  
The sheets were now in the wash.  
  
Ran was debating what to do with his time.  
  
Kitchen? No... the cinnamonbuns...  
  
The living room? No, nothing is ever good on.  
  
Back to his room? No... KEN was there... Actually he wasn't but the memories would be!  
  
So...where?  
  
Who was up anyway? They don't have a mission. Youji doesn't have a date (gasp). Suddenly, Ran noticed that it was alittle too quiet. Atleast one of the team members should have been heard by him by now... He better check on them.  
  
On silent feet, which he was very good at, Ran crept to the door of Omi's room, seeing the light on through the door crack. He peeked in, ah, Omi was there, and so was YOUJI! What are they doing...? Omi was on his bed, reading a book, Youji... Ran couldn't tell what the man was doing but he knew Youji was in there, he could smell that cheap awful cologne. How can Omi stand that?  
  
Now...What about Ken? The others looked alright, Ken wasn't with them...  
  
Did he really have to check on Ken? It was enough that he had to see him naked in his dream...what about in real life?  
  
Creeping over to Ken's door, it also was slightly ajar, lights on. What had Aya nearly jump was the sudden music coming on. Unintentionally the door moved to give Aya a better view of what was going on.  
  
Oh he didn't need to see this...  
  
Not that he would really mind b-b-but LOOK!  
  
Ken was dancing in his room, wearing very nice white boxers*** which were rather short since it was riding up his tan muscled thighs whenever he made a turn or grind. Dancing! But that was not what had Ran's unwavering attention on. It was the twinkie in Ken's mouth!  
  
That orange spongy treat that had the white cream filling, was half in his mouth. While the man danced he was eating that thing. He tore off the rest from one bite, some cream spilt onto his fingers and he then licked it off with slow happy dance vigilance. Oh god... it looks like...  
  
Ran turned around as fast as he could while the brunette kept dancing, heading straight for his room. Forget tomorrow! He was never coming out of his room again. A hand went up to his nose, feeling that hot ooz of blood.  
  
He got a nose bleed for seeing Ken dancing half naked with a twinkie, but not when Ken was naked in his dream? Heh, maybe there is a drop or two on the mattress... Maybe another two pints!  
  
----  
  
Youji came out of Omi's room when he heard a door slam. Question marks seemed to have popped up all around him as he came to Ken's room, thinking it may have been him. Like hell he was going to bother the Ice Man. There he saw Ken dancing in the boxers, eating the last remains of the twinkie.  
  
"Ken ken?" Youji watched him rather oddly, the boy seems hyper in that dance.  
  
The brunette in question turned to his friend and teammate, a big smile on his face and his eyes wide to reach almost Omi size.. How freaky... They seemed... Suger rush eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah?!" Ken hasn't stopped fidgetting or at least do some little jumpy hops. Youji's brow scruched a bit in concern, coming up to the poor thing and placed his hands on the bare shoulders. "Hidaka... "  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I think you had enough suger... "  
  
Ken looked to have sobered a bit but he hasn't stopped moving even one little bit, while Youji tried to hold him down. "Oi oi oi oi oiiiii!!"  
  
The hyper brunette wanted more suger!!!!  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
WAHHHHH! This story is over! Whaha! Done! ....Or... Wait.. No.. Its done! YAY! Whahaha!!  
  
The final chapter of Sweet! Yes I know that was a short story in all but I just couldn't think of anymore stuff with sweet food to use. Hehe.  
  
There will be a surprise added to this story. Not now, I have to work on it. NOT tonight for its 2:40 am here! But I hope to have it on soon. JIN knows what it is. And she is NOT going to tell. Hehe. Fei.. I may tell her. P!! Whahahaaaaaa!!!  
  
KEN Rush! @__@  
  
* : Has anyone seen the first episode of Everwood? Its good xD If ya have then you would know what scene that was!  
  
** : That was preasent time, 10:55 was dream time!  
  
*** : JIN! I went with white! Hehe, instead of plaid I went with white boxers just like you like.  
  
-Keeshe "NUT" Kal'daka  
  
REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! 


End file.
